User talk:Karinto Wolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anonymous Figure page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:57, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Ban You've been given a one day ban from chat for using slurs. Please refrain from doing this in the future. Mystreve (talk) 19:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Chill Out. Listen, I could tell from your comments on the Deletion FAQ blog that you're upset. Judging by your later comment, it seems like you take issue with the fact that we're allowed to delete stories on this wiki most of all. Now, I've had several of my stories deleted. Most of them took days or even weeks to draft, edit, and publish, and it really did hurt a bit to know that they weren't up to standards. But that's not because the admins here want to take away your hard work just for shits and giggles; it's because we want only quality work on this site. Surely someone has already explained that to you. In addition, you have neither the position nor the ability to control- or, really, even influence- how this site works. It doesn't matter how much effort someone puts into a story- if it's bad, it will get deleted, because effort does not always equal quality. Just think about Justin Bieber, Fifty Shades of Grey, and the worst movie you've ever seen, to give that some context. You do not have to reply to me. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Blank Blogs I have had to delete your most recent blog post as it was blank, please take a look at this post on how you can fix this issue in the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC)